


the final sacrifice

by Atlasin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasin/pseuds/Atlasin
Summary: Wanted to do something with my demon hunter reacting to Illidan staying behind after antorus, the burning throne raid.





	the final sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> ive only done a few fics before so hope ya'll like it

“We must gather our strength, return home, children of Azeroth” The great titan Aman'thul thundered, before him and the other titans returned to their seats of the Pantheon.

Jainya looked around at her fellow remaining Illidari and smiled. They had lost some today, but they had also defeated the corrupted titan Argus together. The defeat of the Legion had finally come. All their sacrifices had paid off and Azeroth would be safe once more.

Jainya looked towards their master, Lord Illidan. Her sacrifices had paid off too, and maybe in the new world they had created together she could find a moment of happiness. The Illidari had begun loading onto the Vindicaar, picking up the wounded and dead alike. Belath patted her on the shoulder as he passed and flashed a rare smile. “Nice job, Slayer.”

Illidan hadn't moved from where he stood the whole time, and the ship was nearing ready to depart soon. Prophet Velen spoke before she could move to his side

“Illidan, we’ve done all we can” Illidan paused. “Every choice, every sacrifice, has led me to this moment. To face _him_ once again…”

Jainya was frozen in shock. He couldn't mean… No…

Velen’s words were like daggers to her heart, as if saying them out loud would make her nightmare become all too real.

“You aren't coming with us…”

“The hunter is nothing without the hunt” Illidan turns and smirks “Did you not see this fate, prophet?”

That was enough to shake Jainya out of her frozen state and she rushed forward to Illidan readying her warglaives. She was exhausted and beaten from the last battle but Illidan's words had given her second wind. If he was going to fight then so was she.

“Then I'm staying too. As always I will fight by your side Lord Illidan.”

She even got down on one knee to show how serious she was. The last time time she had done this to pledge herself to his cause, and she would do so again for the same reason.

Illidan turned towards her, towering over her not unlike the titans that surrounded them.

“Jai, I can’t ask that of you... this a destiny I must face alone.”

She was sick of all the grandeur destiny bullshit, Jainya had her fill of this months ago with the Xe'ra incident.

Jainya stood to her full height, even with Illidan being almost twice her size she hadn't been intimidated by him in a very long time. She glared up at him as she spoke, her voice never wavering.

“A long time ago I made a promise to fight by your side, and I intend to keep it until the day I die… I wont lose you again.”

Illidan sighed and put a hand on Jainya’s shoulder, before moving it to her cheek. His clawed hand dwarfed the side of her head but Jainya still found comfort in the act and leans into it.

“The Illidari need you, _Azeroth needs you_. You're the only one I trust to makes sure the legion is stopped for good back home.”

Jainya pulls Illidan's hand away and motions for him to lean down, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“ _You need me too you big idiot_.” She whispers.

Illidan laughs and his and Jainya’s horns clack together as he pressed his forehead to her own.

“I know. But I can't bear the thought of losing you because of my own foolish choices. Please... let me do this alone.”

Jainya puts her own small hand to Illidan’s cheek.

“Wherever you go, I want to be with you”

Prophet Velen awkwardly cleared his throat.

“The ship is ready to depart, everyone is accounted for... besides the champion.”

Illidan stands back up to his full height before Jainya can reply that she intends to stay too.

“Khadgar. We haven’t been on the best of terms, but you know what must be done.”

Archmage Khadgar had been silently observing but now he stepped forward.

“Yes, though I truly wish there was another way... I'm sorry champion.”

Jainya can’t even ask what he means before she feels the effects of arcane magic cloak her body. She can't move or speak and her body feel heavy. Her thoughts are a frantic chorus of _No no no don't do this, don't leave me. Let me fight with you. Don't leave me_. She tries to convey this to Illidan through her thoughts, begging him not to make them take her. But he turns away.

“Light be with you… Illidan Stormrage” Prophet Velen says, and yellow light blinds Jainya’s vision. The ship lurches into hyperdrive and the seat of the pantheon quickly disappears into the darkness of space behind them.

Suddenly a beam of pure light rushes past them as Azeroth comes into view, striking into the back of the great titan Sargeras. As Sargeras falls, he pierces his sword into the side of Azeroth, then disappears.

Jainya knows he has not died, but left back to where he belongs, where death awaits him.

She finds she can move again, and her cheeks are stained with tears.


End file.
